Don't Talk To Strangers
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: A new challenge from LJ. We are taking parts of John's journal and turning them into stories. My prompt is from April 1, 1990 where Sammy decides to talk to a stranger and Dean is nowhere to be found. Warning: Spanking and Swearing (one shot)


April 1, 1990

The day started out shitty and I should've known things were just going to go downhill from there, but hey, sometimes I have a glimmer of hope that things will turn out different.

Sammy had woken up in a bad mood. I told the boys yesterday that we were moving yet again. He loved his school and had a ton of friends that he didn't want to leave behind. His teacher, I forget her name, had made him student of the month and he was supposed to go to Disneyland in two weeks. Not that I had money for that kind of shit, but I was proud of the kid anyway.

Now Dean was a different story. I had to beat his ass last night for calling his teacher a fucking bitch when she asked him why he wasn't doing his homework. The answer was simple the kid knew we were moving and decided to take a little break from schoolwork, it wasn't the first time and I knew it wouldn't be the last. I know as his father I should stress the importance of school, but I don't. Dean's always telling me that training was way more important than school and to be honest I agree with the eleven year old. What I wouldn't put up with was his disrespect, especially when it came to women. To tell a woman that she's a bitch was totally unacceptable in my book, dropping the f-bomb along with it pushed me over the edge. I don't like the fact that the boy tends to cuss like a sailor more days than not. I swear that boy had eaten more bars of soap than hamburgers. I know he picks it up from me and the other hunters that we're sometimes around and I know Mary wouldn't like it one bit, but honestly Mary would hate the way I'm raising our boys all together.

I sighed as Sammy slammed his bowl down on the table before pouring his Lucky Charms in. He had what Dean liked to call his 'bitchface' glued on. Just great another glorious morning with my youngest and the royal temper tantrum that I'm sure he was about to throw any minute. I sure as hell wasn't in the mood for it and wasn't going to put up with it for a second.

"Don't we have any milk?" he snapped.

"Look in the fridge and you better change your attitude right now," I warned but had a feeling Sammy was going to take a trip across my knee before we hit the road.

Sammy got up and slammed opened the refrigerator.

"You know most parents make their six year old kids breakfast every morning," Sammy complained.

"Well, I'm not most parents. I want to teach you independence and if getting off your ass to get some milk for your cereal is too hard maybe I should put you back on baby food. This is your last warning Samuel, can the attitude or face the consequences," I said firmly.

Sammy glared into his cereal toning down the attitude because he knew I meant business. The one thing my boys know inside out is that I never make idle threats. Dean decided to join us at this point. He quickly noticed the tension between his brother and me. He was smart enough to leave it alone and would until they left the kitchen, so we ate in an uncomfortable silence. I wondered if things would be different if Mary was alive. When I was growing up the breakfast table was full of talk about what each person in my family was going to do during the day.

Well the three of us knew exactly what we were doing today. We were getting ourselves into a car and driving to my next job. I had a tip about the demon that killed Mary. He was somewhere in Western New York. So I decided to set up shop in a little town called East Otto. I already secured us a place. I wondered what this one would be like. It was only $80 a week so it was probably a piece of shit, but at least we would have a roof over our heads.

The boys quickly finished their breakfast and Dean grabbed his brother's and my bowls washing them quickly before putting them on the drying rack. It was Sammy's day, but I guess Dean didn't want to witness the fight or hear his little brother crying from the swats I would give him for not doing his chores without complaint.

"Go get packed. I want to leave in an hour," I said.

Sam glared at me and was about to say something, that he would probably would have regretted, lucky for him Dean just grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

I don't know why my boys think the paper thin walls of the house blocked out their conversations, but I usually can hear whatever they have to say. I try not to get pissed because I know when I was a kid I used to talk shit about my old man too. It sucked being called an asshole by your own kids, but hey I'm an asshole more days than not so it's not undeserved.

"I'm not fucking going," Sammy said.

"Sammy, you have to go. First you don't have the money to pay the rent and second the world doesn't let six year olds live on their own," Dean said trying to be reasonable.

"I'll be seven next month."

I'm always amazed at the patience Dean has with his brother. I wouldn't have had been if I had a whinny little brother like that, I would have punched the kid in the mouth more days than not. I'm not saying Dean doesn't punch his brother every now and then, but the kid knows first I will kick his ass hard and second it's his job to take care of Sammy no matter how much the kid whines.

"In some countries they do," Sam pouted. I heard the springs creaking so I knew the kid threw himself onto the bed.

"Well not here, so get off your ass and start packing your bags."

"I don't want to go," Sammy whined and I knew he had tears falling down his chubby cheeks. Believe it or not, Sammy's tears do get to me and I would love to walk into their bedroom and hug the kid, but the boys would be pissed that I was spying on them. I call it recon, but let's not split hairs.

"Come on dude, just pack your bags. I don't want to listen to you whine all the way to New York because Dad beat your ass," Dean teased as he walked over so he could tickle his little brother. "Are you going to get up?"

"No, I'm staying here," Sammy said between giggles. Making Dean turn to what I knew was Sammy's feet. The kid's feet were extremely ticklish.

"NO! DEAN! STOP!" Sammy screeched.

"Are you going to get up?"

"OK…OK…OK," Sammy said between fits of laughter. "You're such a jerk."

"You know it bitch. Come on the next place might be great."

"Maybe, but I still won't be able to go to Disney. I worked really hard, Dean."

"I know kiddo and I promise one day, I'll take you there."

"You will?"

"That's a promise."

I smiled knowing Dean would do everything in his power to take his little brother to Disneyland, I hoped I could make it happen sometime soon.

The first four hours of the trip went well, because Sammy's pouting kept him from complaining about being bored and Dean always listened to music on his Walkman, making him easy to deal with. Honestly by now the boys know how to act when we're in the car, because they know I have no problem pulling the car over so I can beat their asses.

Things went to hell when I decided to get some gas and make a quick call to Bobby. I needed to make sure the lead on the demon was still good because there was no point in making the two day trip if things had changed. I told the boys to stay in the car and I meant stay in the car, but of course they didn't making my day even worse.

I don't know what possessed Dean to get out of the car and I sure as hell don't know what made Sammy walk over to the black Seville. But that is exactly what I saw when I walked back.

I was already pissed because the lead was a bust and we were going to turn around and head to Missouri so I could deal with a poltergeist. I was sure the bitching from Sammy was going to be at a maximum and I knew I wouldn't handle the situation well if he did. That's when I saw my youngest standing next to a black Seville talking to a stranger. My blood started to boil and the only thing I could do was bellow across the parking lot,

"Samuel Winchester, get your ass over here right now."

The minute Sammy's back was turned the man in the car smiled at me and made sure that I saw his eyes turn yellow. Fucking Azazel had just shown up and was talking to my baby boy. What in the hell did he want? Every instinct in my body told me to walk over there and try to take the bastard out, but that could put my boys in danger, something I would never ever do. I watched the Seville drive away and breathed a sigh of relief before I turned my attention towards my youngest.

Sammy walked over with his head hanging. He knew better than to talk to strangers. I swatted him hard and said scathingly,

"Get your ass in the car right now."

Sam climbed into the car and I asked,

"Where in the hell is your brother?"

"I don't know," Sammy said still looking down.

"Stay in the car and I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Yes, sir."

When I found Dean kissing a blond teenage girl behind the convenience store my blood pressure went through the roof. I didn't bother to ask the kid any questions I just grabbed his arm and started swatting and didn't stop until we reached the Impala. Dean was in tears because those swats had been scorchers. That boy was going to be the death of me or if he didn't watch out I was going to be the death of him.

"What in the fuck is the matter with the two of you? I was gone all of five minutes," I growled once I shoved Dean into the car.

"No you were gone over twenty," Sammy snapped.

The kid never knows when to shut his mouth and has absolutely no sense of self-preservation, because my ass was out of the car in a flash and he was over my knee a few seconds later. I only landed fifteen swats because I knew I was too angry to deal with this properly right now, but my boys were going to pay dearly the minute we stopped for the night. The boys were both sniffling as we pulled onto the expressway, but honestly I was too angry to care.

Dean was barely eleven why in the hell would he kiss some random girl behind a gas station? Where in the hell did he find the girl anyway? The answer was simple because he was Dean and no matter what, Dean Winchester was always going to be a ladies man. Fuck I have no idea, what he's going to be like at fifteen. I probably should have a safe sex talk with him pretty soon. Maybe I should pick up some bananas and condoms in a few days. How fucked up is that I'm planning teaching my eleven year old how to put on a condom? What would Mary think about all of this? She would probably kick my ass for even considering it, but I have no desire to become a grandpa, well ever, so a blunt safe sex talk was in Dean's near future.

We got to the motel and I told the boys to get ready for bed, because that was exactly where they were going the minute I was finished handing out the duel ass whippings. Both knew what was coming and I'm sure they were dreading it almost as much as I was. I hate punishing my boys. I hate hearing them cry and I hate when Sammy gives me his puppy dog eyes and Dean looks like a lamb going to slaughter, but like most things in my life I was going to suck it up. Sammy could've been kidnapped by the demon who killed his mother, all because he decided to talk to a stranger, something he had been told numerous times not to do. Dean didn't help matters by leaving a six year old to his own devices.

Shit, I should have stayed in the sight of the Impala, but I trusted Dean would follow my orders plus the damn payphone was across the street. I also didn't want my boys privy to Bobby and my conversation. Dean would want to know because the kid was obsessed with hunting and wanted to find the thing that killed his mom as much as I did. Sammy was six and six year olds always want to know more than they should.

Dean was the first one out of the bathroom. His keen eyes saw the brush sitting next to me and I knew the kid was cussing up a storm in his head right now. He didn't need to be given the order to find a corner, because he knew it was part of our spanking routine. Sammy on the other hand looked at me with his sad sad puppy dog eyes that were filling quickly with tears. I made them stand there for fifteen minutes. Finally, I couldn't take the wiggling anymore and decided to spring them.

I always wonder if they're happy to get out of the corner or not. Getting out of the corner meant the spanking was at hand, but I know from experience standing in the corner waiting for a spanking is a bitch too. I pointed to the bed and decided to give them a chance to explain their choices, not that it was going to change the outcome, but I always like them to have their say in the matter.

"So?"

That one word had both of my boys squirming. They knew they needed to have a truthful answer ready or I would get even more pissed.

"This girl walked up to the car. She needed a couple of bucks and I asked her what would she do for it? Her smile told me that she…"

"So you paid some chick to take you out back and what in the hell did you think was going to happen, Dean? You're fucking eleven years old," I bellowed. Man the kid knew how to push me over the edge.

"I was just kidding around because I heard it on this movie I was watching the other day. I didn't think she would actually do anything, but when she pulled me out of the car, what could I do," Dean said with a bright smiling that I wanted to slap off his face. The problem is I don't slap my kids.

"Consider yourself grounded from T.V. for the next two months."

"But Dad…" Dean argued.

"There are no but Dad's, Dean. If I can't trust you to watch appropriate shows, you're not going to watch T.V. at all. Oh and don't think you'll be able to sneak it when I'm working because the damn thing will be in the backseat of the car."

"That's not fair. I didn't watch bad stuff," Sammy said.

"Don't talk to me about what's fair or not, Samuel. What in the hell were you thinking taking to some stranger?"

"Well the girl got out of his car. I don't think Dean realized it because he was looking for a tape. I wanted to know what the girl wanted and the guy called me over. I figured if Dean wasn't worried about taking off with the girl, I could see what the guy wanted," Sammy said.

"What did he want?" I demanded.

"To know where we were going."

"That's all?"

"Yep. He asked and I said I wasn't sure, because you were on the phone and that meant things could change. He said thanks and then you started yelling at me because I wasn't in the car," Sammy pouted, "so I didn't do anything wrong, you're just paranoid because you see danger around every corner."

I lost it at that point. How could Sammy say he didn't do anything wrong and that I was paranoid? Well maybe the kid is a little right about me being paranoid, but damn it I lost my wife and my baby boy was in danger because of that demon.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That man was a stranger and you didn't know his intentions. He deliberately lured Dean away so he could get you on your own. Damn it Sammy, you could have been killed!"

"Daddy, he seemed ok and we were out in public," Sammy said tears forming in his little eyes the minute he finally realized just how I was pissed I was right now.

"Samuel, kids are taken every day in public. Shit if you looked at the milk carton this morning you would have seen a missing little kid's picture on it. Sammy, this was beyond dangerous and I swear you're going to think twice before doing this again," I vowed. "Dean, hit the corner, trust me you'll be up before you know it and little boy you have a lot to answer for too."

"Yes, sir," Dean said walking back over to the corner.

I know I should have calmed down, but damn it my youngest knows how to push every button I've got. I bared his bottom and landed a hard swat that I knew took his breath away. Sammy was crying hard by the time his butt was a light red, well he had a long way to go because that little butt was going to be a dark crimson before I stopped. I debated about using the brush, but six was too young in my opinion. I tilted him forward and attacked his bright white sit spots. Sammy was begging and sobbing by then and when I landed the two swats on each of his thighs the kid could barely breathe. At least he knew how I felt the minute I saw him across the parking lot talking to a stranger. I pulled my baby boy's underwear up and into a strong hug. His whole body was shaking with sobs and it tore my heart up. I told him it was ok over and over again. Finally he stopped crying and I stood him up.

"So?" I asked.

"Sorry Daddy, I won't talk to strangers ever again, I promise."

"I know baby. The corner is waiting for you. I love you kiddo," I said pulling him into one last hug before dropping a kiss on his head.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Dean, you're up," I said and watched as my oldest wiped tears from his eyes angrily. I knew Dean blamed himself for his brother getting his ass beat and to be honest this was partially his fault. If Dean had been watching his brother like he was supposed to, Sammy would've never gotten out of the car. I pointed to the bed and Dean sat down.

"What is your one job in life?" I asked harshly.

"To take care of Sammy," Dean said looking down.

"Eyes up, Dean. Did you do that today?"

"No sir."

"Why?"

"That girl was mega hot. I told Sammy to stay in the car and I thought he would."

"How would you have felt if the man Sammy was talking to had kidnapped him?" I asked feeling like a complete asshole. I expected so much out of my eleven year old, but that was our life.

Dean didn't answer my question instead he started crying and saying over and over again how sorry he was and that I should use my belt on him because he failed. I pulled my little boy into a hug and said softly,

"Dean, you didn't fail. You made a mistake, a big mistake, but a mistake. Once this spanking is over it's over because I know you won't do this ever again."

Dean shook his head yes and took down his pants without being told. I helped him across my knees and treated him to the same royal ass whipping I had given Sammy a few minutes ago. I decided to forgo the brush, feeling my words probably stung more than the brush did on any given occasion. I held Dean as he cried out his pain and guilt.

Once he was finished crying I called Sammy out of the corner. Sammy was quick to climb onto my other knee. I held my boys, needed their warmth after seeing the demon that killed my beloved Mary. There was a good chance that he would have taken Dean and Sammy if I hadn't gotten off the phone when I did. I couldn't and wouldn't lose them, they were my life. Finally, I realized that they were both about to drift into dreamland and decided I needed to put them into bed.

"Alright, boys into bed."

I tucked them in and kissed them on their foreheads.

"I love you more than anything," I said.

"I love you too, Daddy. Sorry I was bad today," Sam said.

"I know baby, just stay away from strangers."

"I will."

"Dad, I'm sorry I messed up my job."

"Like I told your brother, I know you won't do it again. Just stay away from girls who think it's ok to kiss you behind gas stations."

"So I can go with the girl if she wants to do more than just kissing?" Dean teased and yelped the second my hand landed hard.

"Get some sleep," I said at the same time thinking bananas and condoms were definitely going on my next shopping list.

**A/N: I promise to have the next chapter of Visiting Sam up by the end of the week. I hope everyone had a great holiday. Thank you itsmecoon for being my beta :)**


End file.
